Address
by Jeekey
Summary: Matt and Mello address the world and each other with short letters. Warning:drug references.


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

So, I decided to take the 10 Song Shuffle Challenge (I don't know if it is actually called that). Basically, the procedure is:

- You choose a character or pairing

- You put your ipod/mp3/computer playlist on shuffle

- You write 10 short blurbs about the character/pairing you chose, each one based on one of the songs that came up

-You only have the length of the song to write the blurb.

The pairing I chose is MattxMello (or MelloxMatt)

* * *

1. "Die Tonight Live Forever" – Innerpartysystem

Matt's P.O.V.

I knew I was going to die. The second Mello told me what had to be done. He may not have thought that I would die, but this time, he was wrong.

Why did we do what we did? It was our last stand, one final move to prove that our existence was worth something. That we could leave a mark on this filthy world.

I have no regrets.

* * *

2. "Fast Car" – Tracy Chapman

Mello's P.O.V. to Matt

You loved your fast car. Maybe even more than those video games you played incessantly, but you didn't love it more than me. If you had, you wouldn't have taken that car to distract Takada's bodyguards while I proved my worth. Those beautiful eyes of yours would still shine with life.

I wish you had loved that car a little more.

* * *

3. "Given Up" – Linkin Park (A.N. This song is too short…)

Matt's P.O.V.

After he left, I gave up. I never realized that I needed him so much. I spent every day wasting away, thinking of him.

* * *

4. "No Such Thing" – John Mayer

Matt's P.O.V.

I was listening to the radio the other day, and I heard a song that was saying there's "no such thing as the real world." I wish that were true. If it were, I could roam through the lands of Hyrule, Mushroom Kingdom and every other game I like. There would be no Kira in my world, so Mello and I could lead normal lives. Well, as normal as life can be with personalities like ours.

* * *

5. "Last Night In Brooklyn" – Innerpartysystem

Matt's P.O.V. to Mello

Didn't that kiss mean something? The one you gave me right before you left. The one that gave me the hope that you might, just maybe, return my feelings.

That's what I would have said to you before Linda introduced me to the chemical. The chemical that lets me float above this weighted world. A carefree guy like me can't bear the burden. So I'll float away on a cloud of the powder that consumes me.

* * *

6. "Tip Of The Iceberg" – New Found Glory

Mello's P.O.V. to Matt

Oh Matt. I couldn't help but take a photo of you when I left. It would hurt too much to never see your soft, red hair and green, puppy-dog eyes ever again. You are too good for me. I left because you don't deserve to be burdened by me. Even if these wounds I get from leaving you never heal, it will be okay as long as you are all right.

* * *

7. "All We Know" – Paramore

Mello's P.O.V.

As each part of my plan was executed, another piece of the life we knew came crashing down. I guess, though, that was just another part of the plan. That's why I knew we would die. We could never survive under all that falling rubble.

* * *

8. "Good" – Better Than Ezra

Mello's P.O.V. to Matt

"It's good living with you." Yeah, no kidding. It's great to be back with you, able to see you every day. I don't listen to the radio much, but when I heard the chorus made me think of you.

* * *

9. "Sympathy" – The Goo Goo Dolls

Mello's P.O.V. to Matt

I think I could be aptly described as a chaser. I chase L to attain his level, and surpass him. I chase Near because he is an obstacle to my aforementioned goal, or, perhaps, a stepping stone. I chase Kira because if I catch him, I can beat both L and Near in one race. But all this leaves me empty. Maybe I should have chased the one thing I didn't have to chase. Matt.

I'm sorry.

* * *

10. "11:11 Pm" – The All-American Rejects

Matt's P.O.V. to Mello

Before we left to kidnap Takada, I checked the time. 11:11. So I made a wish. I didn't wish that we would make it out of this alive; I know impossible wishes won't be granted. I only wished that we would see each other again. Whether it's in heaven, hell, purgatory, MU (nothingness) or another life, I'll find you, Mello.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Doing this made me realize I have a lot of angsty music on my ipod…

Linda's a drug dealer. XD! I used the word "chemical" in #5 because they say it in the song and I don't have enough experience with drugs to know which one would produce the effect I was thinking of (as if that's a bad thing!).

"Tip Of The Iceberg" is a great song for the MattxMello pairing, but I hadn't thought about it before. The blurb isn't as good as it could be because the song is so short (Only one and a half minutes? Come on!)

My least favorites are #8 ("Good"), then #3 ("Given Up").

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
